


Mating Games: Reality Check (the extended edition)

by littlelostcat



Series: Mating Games 2013 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, abuse of Buffy references, implied/imagined relationships, masturbation fantasties, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has just found out about werewolves and, to let the reality settle in, he watches fake vampires.  He realizes that Scott McCall is Beacon HIlls's Buffy; suddenly he's imagining the werewolves of Beacon Hills (and Stiles) in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Games: Reality Check (the extended edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/12385.html) #6, Hungry Like the Wolf  
> If you want to compare with the original you can go to [The Mating Games Challenge Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/816750?view_full_work=true), I'm number 9!
> 
> And, of course, inspired by: BtVS, "In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." [Wiki Page](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slayer_\(Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer\)).
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

So, werewolves are real. And Miguel is Derek Hale. Danny could admit now that he’d thought about Stiles’s ‘cousin’ on more than one occasion, and the fact that he kept showing up at the school had only instilled a few ... illicit locker room fantasies.

He shut the door to his room, flipped off the light, and thought back to the afternoon when ‘Miguel’ had glared at him and Stiles. Shirtless. Brooding. Angry. And new questions rumbled across his mind: Why was Derek Hale in Stiles Stilinski’s room? What was the angry striptease about? How long had he been in Stiles’s room reading, what had that been, a medical text book? Really? And, seriously, why was _Derek_ in _Stiles’s_ room? 

After hearing and werewolves and watching McCall change -- shift? -- Danny figured he deserved a night away from everything _out there_. He needed a few hours to accept that shit was getting real. He pulled on a pair sweats, slid the DVD into the player, then hit play. And the best way to deal with real werewolves was, apparently, with fake vampires. 

_“In every generation there is a Chosen One,_ ” he listened to the familiar intro and pushed his pillows against the headboard, then watched the the first disk. Sometime during Episode 4 he watched Buffy deal with the preying mantis, watched her fight alongside Angel, while trying to stay a normal sophomore. And suddenly he realized that Sunnydale was actually Beacon Hills. And Scott McCall was actually Buffy Summers. Only Scott was way hotter, and he had a dick. He changed disks and straightened against his headboard; if Scott was Buffy, who was Angel? 

Jackson? No. Definitely not. Derek, Danny decided. The leather, the transformation, the weird stalking (if Stiles was to be believed). Yeah, Derek was definitely Beacon Hills’s Angel. On the screen Angel and Buffy were in her room, stuttering over a disagreement and shooting one another lovesick looks. And then they were kissing. Danny squinted at the screen, imagined Scott and Derek. 

He imagined Derek glaring over at Scott; they’d be arguing. Derek would back Scott against the door and Scott would growl, he’d push back. His hands against Derek’s chest, his breath coming out in short uneven gasps. Derek would took a step forward, tighten his hand into a fist. On screen Angel pulled Buffy closer. Derek would grab Scott; one large hand wrapping around Scott’s neck, the other fisting around the bottom corner of his shirt. And then they’d kiss. Tongues sliding, teeth biting, hands fisting. One of them would growl, the other would--

“Fuck,” Danny hissed, he rolled his hips as he imagined Scott tightening his hold on Derek’s hair and pulling, _hard_. Derek would curse into his mouth, bite Scott’s lower lip then knock them against the wall. His eyes would flash red, his fangs would lengthen. Then he’d slide his leg between Scott’s and press hard. 

Danny closed his eyes and rubbed the heel of his hand against his hardening cock; Derek would pull at his own shirt, strip it off and throw it behind him. Leaving Scott to watch the muscles bunch and strain. He would have moved to Derek’s jaw, his neck, lower. And Derek --

The credits started rolling, the music breaking the moment, and Danny groaned. He stared at the ceiling and rubbed his hand over the line of his cock again. Not cool, Buff. He debated leaving the marathon and just finish what he’d started but there was something about the voices in the background, the building tension on screen. He turned on _Surprise_ , turned the volume up and pushed his sweats to his knees, bent his knees until his feet were flat on the mattress. He listened to the voices play, the tension between Buffy and Angel build. 

He popped the lid to the lube and spread some into his palm. He imagined Scott waiting in Derek’s bed. It’d be raining and Scott would have his shirt already off. When Derek walked in, he’d.... 

No. 

Scott wouldn’t wait for Derek, and he wouldn’t run to Derek’s lair. House? Where the hell did Derek even live?

He thought back to the only time he’d actually see Derek in action, so to speak, in Stiles’s room. Danny sighed and squeezed his cock on the up pull. _Stiles_ , though, would wait for Derek. But he’d leave a trail of clothes to the bed where’d he’d be waiting with his cock already in his hand. 

Danny stroked his cock the way Stiles would. The way Stiles would pull tight, slide down loose. The way he’d pull and roll his hips up, run his thumb over the tip, then slide back down and spread his fingers over his balls. He wouldn’t want to cum, not until Derek was there. Danny barely heard Angel walk into the scene, but the music slid into an erotic play. He felt a flush begin in at his chest, the heat spread over his skin. He imagined Derek walking in, seeing Stiles’s fingers slide over and around his hole, pulling his cock with his other hand. And Derek would jerk to a stand still; his eyes glued on Stiles spread out for him.

_“Angel,_ ” Buffy gasped in the background. Stiles wouldn’t gasp, he’d look at Derek and smirk. He’d dare Derek to say something, do something. And Derek would accept, he’d cross the room, pull Stiles’s fingers from his ass. He’d growl as Stiles whimpered into his mouth, then he’d brush his clothed body over Stiles until he beg Derek for more. _For more friction, less clothes, Derek_ , he’d whisper on the edge of frantic. _“Please_ ,” Buffy cried against Angel. 

Danny sped his hand, tightened his hold. He bit his lip and ground his hips up; he imagined Derek’s weight on top of him. Stiles beneath him; his hands sliding over Danny’s chest, scratching across his ribs the way he’d scratch Derek’s back. 

Derek would slide his claws over Stiles’s ribs leaving him gasping and writhing. Then, before Stiles could beg, Derek would bite down on his bared throat, he’d suck a bruise into the pale skin. 

Danny groaned, stripped his cock faster. He tightened his fist, bit hard onto his other hand, until he came with a groan that ended with a whimper. He sucked a shaky breath in, then another; let his hand fall to the bed. On screen the credits were rolling and the next episode about to begin. He rolled his head to the side in time to see Angelus stalk through the school.

He wiped a hand over his chest and stomach, himself clean with the nearby kleenex, then pulled his sweats back up with shaking hands and leaned back. 

Fake vampires were apparently not the way to handle werewolves. He closed his eyes as the episode played on and let the voices play in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and criticisms are welcome, thanks for making it this far! And this completes my 6 Mating Games responses! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you're feeling friendly, add me on [Tumblr](http://littlelostcat.tumblr.com)!


End file.
